


Crocodile tears.

by duaa



Series: the ocean [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, emile and patton talk, he gets punched lol, patton is being patton (in this au not canon ofc), patton-centric, rip patton soz boye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Patton was the most loving, doting and caring person on the planet. He helped Virgil with his feelings for his boyfriend, he helped Roman with his nuisance of a brother, he helped everyone who needed him - even those who claimed they didn't. He did everything he saw fit to do, and yet, no one appreciated him. No one ever thanked him, respected him, cared about him the same way he did.Now he meets someone like him! Someone, who Patton will help - and in-turn will get appreciated for it!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders
Series: the ocean [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656805
Kudos: 42





	Crocodile tears.

Patton was livid. He was so, _so_ livid. He did everything for his friends, but no, no one ever seemed to appreciate him. All he was trying to do was help! Nope, instead, Virgil decided to skip town. Logan and Roman disappeared out of the blue, leaving a wild Remus in their wake. They didn’t even tell him, he just woke up and one day saw the ‘For Sale’ sign at the gate. He couldn’t believe it. Now, Dorian was dating some schmuck named Emile and gee golly everything was happening so fast. 

No one asked how he was, no one cared. He did everything for them all. But no. In fact, Dorian didn’t even tell him he was seeing someone. Patton just so happened to bump into them both and then Emile told him. He seemed like a nice enough fella, so Patton decided to meet him for lunch. He got the feeling they were like two peas in a pod! Emile liked cartoons, so did Patton! Emile liked puns, so did Patton! Emile was nice and so was Patton!

So it was fixed. Stacy’s Restaurant it was! Patton showed up there a few minutes later than he had intended to, and noticed Emile waving him over. He was already drinking coffee. Huh, usually one would wait until others showed up to order, but well.

“Oh my Emile, I’m so sorry I was late! I see you noticed!” He smiled, sitting down.

“Sorry, Patton! I was just a bit - “

“Hey,” He cut him off, “no problem! I get it, don’t worry! Not every one has all that patience! It’s fine, okay?”

Emile frowned before nodding. “Sorry, again.”

Patton waved over a waitress, “So, Emile, what do you do for a living?”

Emile brightened up again, “I’m a therapist!”

“Oh.” Therapist? Wow. Someone couldn’t handle the pressure of medical school, then. How did he make any money then? Weird. “What do you like to do besides that?” 

“Um.” Emile shifted in his seat, “I like Steven Universe. I watch anime, I crochet - “

“You what?” Patton burst out laughing, this guy was gold. Crocheting, cartoons and therapy. What a catch. 

Emile’s smile dropped as he stared at Patton. “Why is that so funny?” 

“Geez, sorry kiddo! I just meant, you sound like a grandma!” He chortled, thanking the waitress for the menu. 

“That’s-“

“Hi! Yeah, I’ll have the blueberry pie and coffee, thank you!” He turned to Emile. “Anyways, how’s Dorian doing?”

“He’s fine. Better. It really affected him.” Emile’s gaze was wandering.

“Hey, my eyes are here, silly!” He rapped the table with his knuckles, watching as Emile’s eyes snapped over to his. “Good! I’m just trying to help, sorry if I crossed a line!” 

“I…”

“So, what’s up with you two? Doing anything fun? Interesting? I’m sure you two have a lot of free time, anyway.” He fiddled with the salt shaker.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I just meant that, you know, you probably don’t get much to do and Dorian used to just live off of Virgil, so… y’know, lots of time!”

“I’ll have you know that therapists have important work to do and - “

He reached over the table and grabbed Emile’s hand. “I am so sorry that my words offended you! I didn’t mean to!” Gosh, people sure got offended really quickly these days, huh. He couldn’t believe Emile was blowing up over nothing! It’s almost like he wanted to be offended. It’s like Emile almost hated Patton, dear God! He couldn’t believe he ever thought they were similar, Emile was such a sourpuss. A pushover. Ew, Patton was not like him. 

“That’s barely an -” Patton tugged his hand closer, pouting. 

“Emile, my gosh! I didn’t want to drive you away!” Was he being too loud? It’s okay, so what if people were looking? Let them look! “I’ve just been so stressed ever since Virgil left, I’m really out of it, my gosh!”

Emile’s gaze softened. “Oh, Patton, it’s fine to feel stressed. I’m sure Virgil is fine. Don’t worry about it.”

The waitress bought over his food. “I’m so sorry, again.”

Emile nodded and sat back. “So, what do you do for a job?”

“I babysit! I’m real good at it, so I’m always in demand!” 

“That’s great, Patton! You sound like you really like kids, huh?”

Patton leaned forward, “I sure do! Hey, isn’t Dorian living with Remus?” Emile nodded. “Well, I’d be careful if I were you!”

“What do you mean?” Wow, Patton had to connect all the dots, huh? See, he does everything for everyone and no one appreciates him. He was the one who helped Virgil, and now, Dorian and Logan just shoot him dirty looks all the time. What was he supposed to do if Virgil ran away? He had no way of knowing all about that! He helped his friend all he could, it had ultimately been in Virgil’s hands if he wanted to leave or if he wanted to stay close to his friends. It was quite a shame that Virgil left, who was supposed to pay for lunch now? Somehow, Virgil’s little job payed off well. Dorian sure had better get used to whatever secondhand things this guy bought in. 

“I just mean that Remus, well, I’m sure you don’t know much about him, but -”

“Remus is one of my good friends. That’s how I met Dorian in the first place.”

Good friends? Why on Earth would anyone be friends with that man, let alone good friends. What was wrong with this guy? It had been bad enough that Dorian and Remus were friends, but he had been planning on saving Dorian, just like he saved Roman in middle school! My gosh, did he have to save Emile, too? 

“Honey, Remus is not anyone’s good friend! I know him quite well and let me tell you -”

Emile stood up, eyes blazing with anger as he pointed a finger at Patton. “You’re Smith. You’re Patton Smith.” 

Patton chuckled, “Yeah kiddo, are you -”

“You ruined Remus’ life. You fucking asshole.”

“Woah now! I didn’t ruin anyone’s life! Well, he didn’t really have one to begin with - AH!”

***

“Hi. So, important news, Dorian is seeing someone. He’s seeing Emile Picani, a fine man. Emile is Remus’ friend, as you may remember and he punched Patton for being... well, excessively rude. Turns out, Patton persuaded Roman to figuratively disown Remus. Which, as we know, was completely out of line. Roman, at the time had believed Patton - something he never really thought about again till now. Remus knew what Patton was doing and so did Emile. Emile, however, only knew of Patton as Smith, which lead to a dramatic reveal - I'm told. Dorian didn’t know, neither did we. We have invited Remus over for dinner, Roman wanted to make amends. He thinks I shall get on with Remus fantastically, so I look forward to it as well. I really wonder what else Patton has done. This seems quite theatrical, don't you think?

“Your boss called. He sounded sad. I think he misses you Virgil, maybe you should come back. For Mr. Heath. He asked me to ask you. It appears to me that your boss is a nutcase for he asked me what your parents thought of this. Unfortunately, Virgil, you are now an orphan. I didn’t have time to entertain him, so I hastily said your parents died in a fire. My condolences. I have finished unpacking. Roman and I spent three hours trying to assemble the dining table we bought. We eat on the couch.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. I shall let you know how dinner with Remus goes. I know you always admired him, from afar. Bye, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! lmk if you see a typo ❤️💕


End file.
